La gracia del hijo de dios
by Rethis
Summary: Yukimura es el capitán del Rikkai, y mientras estuvo en el hospital, sus amigos le echaron de menos.


**La gracia del hijo de dios**

–¿Ya has llamado a Seiichi?

–No, aún no.

–Ahora que falta tan poco para los nacionales, el equipo espera aún con más impaciencia su vuelta.

–Pues tendrán que ser pacientes. Yukimura no volverá hasta que finalice su rehabilitación.

–¿Crees que con dos semanas tendrá suficiente para recuperar la forma física?

Genichirou permaneció en silencio apenas medio segundo más de lo normal antes de contestar.

–Confío en Yukimura –asintió, tajante, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Seiichi, Genichirou y yo nos conocemos desde primero. No estábamos todos en la misma clase, yo coincidí con Seiichi, pero no con Genichirou. A él le conocimos en el club de tenis, aunque para ser sincero, en realidad a Seiichi también le conocí allí. En clase había resultado ser un chico tímido y callado, pero en el club de tenis su actitud cambiaba totalmente.

El primer día se las apañó para derrotar a todos los miembros del club, incluyendo a los veteranos y capitanes del equipo.

Mientras le mirábamos jugar, varios chicos se acercaron a mí. Me habían visto hablar con él y sabían que íbamos a la misma clase.

–Se llama Yukimura Seiichi –contesté a cada uno de ellos.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo maravilloso que sería jugar con él. O contra él.

Di un paso, dispuesto a ser el siguiente en enfrentarse a él. Lo sentía arder en mi interior, mi turno había llegado.

–¡Juega ahora conmigo!

No fui yo quien dijo eso. Fue un chico alto para su edad, con una mirada intensa y que sujetaba la raqueta con firmeza, sin un asomo de duda o miedo, aun tras ver aquellos partidos, donde nadie había conseguido encajar un solo punto al novato. Era Genichirou, probablemente la única persona con más ganas de enfrentarse a Seiichi que yo.

Le derrotó. Y yo fui el siguiente.

Pero a partir de ese día, Seiichi y yo siempre estábamos juntos en clase, y al salir, siempre nos esperaba Genichirou. Nos hicimos un hueco entre los titulares del club para los primeros campeonatos, donde ganamos cierta fama. Y también, nos hicimos amigos.

Conocernos bien, no obstante, requirió algo más de tiempo.

Genichirou resultó bastante sencillo de conocer, era un tipo franco e impetuoso, riguroso en todo lo que hacía y honesto como pocas personas he visto. Conocerle es fácil, porque por difícil que pueda ser tratar con él, siempre te mirará a los ojos y te dirá la verdad.

A mi parecer Seiichi tiene una personalidad algo más compleja. Como ya he comentado, en clase, y en general siempre que no está cerca de una pista de tenis, es tímido y callado, algunas personas podrían incluso añadir que es dulce, porque sonríe a menudo, pero os aseguro que ese no seré yo.

En la pista de tenis adopta una personalidad opuesta. Se vuelve atrevido y arrogante, deja entrever una personalidad básicamente fría y pragmática, que en cierto modo creo que se acerca más a su verdadera personalidad.

Ésta yo creo que sería casi un equilibro entre lo que se puede observar tanto en clase como en las pistas de tenis. Y digo casi, y no un equilibrio perfecto, porque hay veces en que Seiichi hace gala de una crueldad inusitada que hace que la balanza se tambalee.

Esa no es una faceta de él que haya podido observar fácilmente. Y siempre me ha pillado de improviso.

Genichirou estaba hablando con Taira, la delegada de clase, y Minami, una de sus amigas. Siempre me hacía gracia ver a Genichirou hablar con alguna chica, se volvía muy formal, tanto en gestos como en palabras, y se aseguraba de mantener siempre la distancia adecuada con ellas. A Taira eso le hacía, al menos, tanta gracia como a mí. Genichirou había sido delegado de clase con ella el primer año y a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a su modo de ser. Minami, sin embargo, parecía más cohibida.

A esa distancia no escuché lo que le decía, pero estaba claro que le dio algo. Creía imaginar lo que era.

Las dos chicas se retiraron a sus pupitres y consideré que ya era momento de sentarme en el mío.

–¿Qué necesitaba de ti la delegada?

–Ella nada. Era su amiga.

Genichirou señaló con el índice un sobre, que guardó bajo el pupitre.

–¿La conocías?

–Eso no importa. Es para Yukimura. –Suspiró–. Me parece absurdo. Lleva más de medio año ingresado, sin venir al instituto. Probablemente la semana que viene vuelva a clase, y aún así, ha insistido en que era importante que le diera hoy la carta.

–¿No ibas a visitar hoy a Seiichi de todos modos?

–No es eso. Pero si lleva seis meses sin saber nada de Yukimura aparte de los rumores, bien podría haber esperado una semana más y dársela ella misma.

–Creo que no entiendes a las chicas –sonreí.

–Ah, ¿y tú sí?

–Tal vez –reí–. ¿Se la entregarás?

–Ya he dicho que sí.

–Pobre chica.

Genichirou se revolvió en su asiento, pero no dijo nada. Lo más probable es que fuera porque el profesor acababa de entrar.

Mientras se preparaba y saludaba a la clase yo me fijé en Minami. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, a media melena recogido con una diadema, un bonito perfil y una piel aparentemente suave. En conjunto era bastante guapa, aunque claro, casi todas lo eran.

Durante los dos primeros años de secundaria, más algunas cartas extraviadas como las de Minami en tercero, a Seiichi se le había declarado cerca de una veintena de chicas.

Él las había rechazado a todas con tacto y amabilidad, y aunque tristes, casi todas se despedían de él con una sonrisa. Una de las cosas que han dado esa fama de persona dulce a Seiichi.

En contraposición a Genichirou, quien era parco en palabras y seco con esas cosas. Decía no tener tiempo para esas tonterías, a lo que si Seiichi estaba de buen humor, solía contestar con un comentario mordaz, y si no lo estaba, probablemente hiriente.

Discutían a menudo en estas circunstancias, no sólo por ese tema. A veces Seiichi se empeñaba en recordar un mal entrenamiento o exagerar su diferencia de opinión sobre un asunto sólo para provocar a Genichirou. Y Genichirou, que pocos saben como yo lo que valora la opinión de Seiichi, en esas ocasiones suele acabar o dolido, o enfadado.

No sucede a menudo y desde luego no es lo habitual. En general Seiichi derrocha amabilidad, y eso lo digo yo, sin que tenga nada que ver con ser dulce. Pero a veces Seiichi es cruel. Y normalmente lo es con Genichirou, después de todo es su mejor amigo.

El aula estalló en vítores y aplausos en cuanto Seiichi acabó de anunciar su vuelta ante el resto de la clase. Algunos compañeros se levantaron para darle golpecitos animosos en la espalda o abrazarle si podían.

Todos le daban la bienvenida en voz más o menos alta, e incluso el profesor permitió que el alborozo se alargara casi diez minutos antes de poner orden y comenzar con la clase.

Genichirou y yo cruzamos una mirada cómplice cuando Seiichi al fin alcanzó su pupitre, y sonreímos.

Por fin volvíamos a estar todos juntos.

–¿Has visto ya al resto del equipo? –le pregunté al acabar las clases.

–A la mayoría –asintió Seiichi–. Bunta y Jackal me saltaron encima nada más llegar al instituto, empeñados en cerciorarse de que era real. A Yagyuu le vi en un cambio de clase, aunque no hablamos mucho, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en la delegación de alumnos. Y Nioh me saludó al bajar las escaleras, desde el tercer piso. Al que aún no he visto es a Akaya.

–Se alegrará de verte –le dije.

–Pero no dejes que se entusiasme demasiado o te tendrá jugando con él todo el día. No hace más que repetir que te retará a un partido en cuanto pises las pistas de tenis.

–No ha cambiado nada –rió Seiichi.

–Es un ingenuo –siguió rezongando Genichirou–, cree que ha mejorado lo suficiente como para poder derrotarte.

–Especialmente ahora que Seiichi acaba de salir del hospital, ¿no, Genichirou? –añadí con un deje mordaz. Luego me dirigí a Seiichi–. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para jugar?

–No desearía otra cosa –dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Genichirou–. Sanada, ¿opinas lo mismo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Crees que puedes vencerme ahora que acabo de salir del hospital?

–Eso es irrelevante. He perfeccionado mi técnica de cara a los nacionales, no pienso perder ni un solo partido antes de que lleguen. No importa con quien lo juegue, ni bajo qué condiciones.

–Tendremos que comprobar eso.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿No deberías preocuparte de recuperar la forma física antes?

–Lo único que quiero ahora es jugar a tenis.

–No podrás ganarme así.

–No, Sanada, eres tú el que no puede derrotarme.

Genichirou gruñó cómo única respuesta. Seiichi sonrió en silencio. Era cierto, a veces Seiichi era cruel con Genichirou. Pero también era con él con quien era más amable. Si Seiichi decidía mostrar su lado bueno, o su lado malo, Genichirou siempre era el primero en verlo.

O tal vez no. Quizás fuera yo el primero, el que más tiempo ha pasado con ellos y el que mejor los ha observado.


End file.
